A medical joint is extensively used in medical institutions and medical treatment. For example, if a patient does not breathe spontaneously, a mechanical ventilator is often used to assist in breath. The mechanical ventilator includes a breathing tube, and the medical joint is assembled between the breathing tube and a breathing mask on the patient's face. The medical joint communicates with the breathing tube and the breathing mask for delivering a gas generated by the mechanical ventilator to the breathing mask.
The present medical joint is often integrally formed with an extension tube extending therefrom. The extension tube is configured for insertion of a detector for detecting gas pressure, MDI, gas, and temperature, for insertion of a suction tube for removing sputum, or for other effects. However, the medical joint tends to have a problem of leaking an internal gas out from the extension tube of the medical joint, thereby affecting the gas pressure or concentration, or even worse, compromising the medical treatment to patient.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.